Crushed By Doubt
by Rienxad
Summary: When Hope finally gets to take action on his attraction to Fang, he opens up a Pandora's box of troubles. With the impending battle with Orphan, how will he cope with the danger? Warning: Lemons and language. It's 'M' for a reason!
1. Crushed By Doubt

So...my first attempt at a FangxHope. It's a request so here you go :). Atm, this is marked as a Oneshot because I don't see how to carry on atm and I can't get into Fang's mindset. So... enjoy, I'm sorry if there's any errors. If you do spot any, please tell me... nicely :D

* * *

><p><span>Fang x Hope<span>

Crushed By Doubt

It was warm in the tent, an inescapable heat which hounded after every part of Hope's body. Droplets of salty sweat fell from his glistening forehead and he fanned himself with his hand in a vain attempt to cool his body. The nights on Gran Pulse were persistent, not letting him fall to sleep until his skin was under its heated will.

It was often in these nights that Hope would think of his sleeping companion, an exotic woman who did things in his dreams that left him weak and even hotter than the climate could hope to achieve. Oerba Yun Fang was her name and the way she fought left his knees trembling. Hope had neglected his casting duties more than once, not that anyone had noticed his slacking. He knew he was just a teenage boy with all the normal wants and desires but this felt… different somehow. Just a look from her and he would be finding his boxers a few sizes too small.

She lay asleep beside him and it took all the willpower he had to resist touching her every night. Instead, turning away from her and reciting their strategy and paradigm shifts for taking down an Adamantoise. Hope knew that Fang wasn't unaware of his attentions. In fact, in her own sly way she was humouring his infatuation. When she caught him watching her, she would twirl seductively and walk away from him sensually, leaving his cheeks burning and his body throbbing.

Fang knew _exactly_ the effect she was having on the poor fourteen year old boy. She knew exactly what he wanted to do to her, the way he imagined her. Sighing in dejection, Hope stared at the wall and beckoned sleep to him, its silent cloak wrapping over his shoulders and cradling him to sleep next to the woman he was soon to dream of.

**Fang's Perspective**

Oh, how she loved to tease him. How she adored to watch as he squirmed under the pressure of his teenage mind and he knew she was the cause of his embarrassment every morning. Each day, she considered whether or not she should finally release his tension, then her smirk would appear again and leave him to wrestle with his fantasies. But now, he was lying beside her, sleep calming the movements of his body. Against Fang's immediate will, her hand slipped through the shadows of the tent to touch his hair. His silver locks were soft to Fang's callous hands, worn from handling her weapon.

He stirred but did not awaken. Fang's breath caught in her throat, waiting minutes before she dared to move again. Moving closer to the sleeping boy, Fang saw his chest rising and falling in the pattern of sleep. Ensuring her blankets still covered her, Fang edged closer still, her chest all but pressing into his back. Holding her breath so that he couldn't feel the heat from her, Fang touched his hair again, but this time she was more confident, her fingers lightly brushing his skin as well as his hair.

Hope shivered in his sleep, this time; Fang didn't hesitate to continue her touching. Taking her finger, she twirled the skin of his ear, the closest appendage to her. Why wouldn't he wake already? She'd have to be more brutal with him. Readying herself, Fang took her hand and flipped him over completely, his back smacking hard against the cold earth floor.

**Hope's Perspective**

He'd known what she was doing all along. Hope hadn't been asleep, hadn't even been close. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done to keep his eyes closed and not react to her touch. However, when she flipped him over, the shock forced his eyes open and his mouth gasped in shock. Fang was on top of him, one leg on either side of his body and straddling him. Already, Hope could feel his excitement growing. Suppressing himself, Hope looked imploring into Fang's eyes. Lust turned her eyes dark and seducing.  
>"Fang, what are you doing?" He questioned.<p>

"Something I know you've wanted for a long, long time." Feeling a blush creep into his face, Hope looked away.

"Fang, this is inappropriate." He didn't want to say the words but they still formed on his tongue and spilled over his yearning lips.

"Don't lie, Hope. I know it. You know it. Now, accept your desires." She whispered into his ear, making his body and face heat even further.

It was only then that Hope realised Fang was wearing nothing but her purple, lacy underwear. Turning an even deeper shade of pink, Hope forced his gaze as far from Fang's considerable assets and to a ripple in the fabric of the tent. However, he could not suppress the creation of his own tent. Just hoping that Fang couldn't tell, Hope put his hands on her shoulders to push her off him but she stood resolute.

"Hope. Succumb to the desire you feel." Fang leaned forwards, her rough lips brushing against his soft ones, the day's heat had suckled the liquid from her lips and Hope longed to restore the moisture to her withered flesh. His head ached with the pain of trying not to kiss back but he knew what would happen if he did. "Let go, Hope." Fang whispered sensually as she halted the kiss for a second.

When she kissed him again, Hope couldn't resist the moan which emanated from deep within his body. He could feel Fang smiling and as his mouth opened, her tongue invaded. It was an alien feeling, having another's tongue in his mouth. He had never kissed anyone before but now Fang was stripping his innocence but not entirely uninvited.

Fang's tongue sucked his own until he found it dancing in his mouth. Passion tinged his senses until he threw caution to the winds and finally returned her kiss. As soon as she felt his actions, Fang clamped down further onto Hope's mouth, nibbling and sucking like a hungry animal just given a steak. Starting to feel sight regret of his actions, Hope lay still as Fang ran her hands over his young body. He waited as she glided her hands underneath his shirt to rub over his growing muscles. From the look on her face, Hope could tell that she was impressed. Before he could whimper a protest, Hope's shirt as removed from his body and landed on the floor next to where he had been sleeping.

Hope had been refusing to move as Fang had touched his top half but as soon as her hand wandered to his boxers, his body froze of its own will. Taking advantage of his surprised body, Fang tore away the last piece of cloth covering his skin. Now that he was unclothed, it seemed cold since the harsh Pulsian air wasn't blowing on him and Fang's gentle chilled breath caressed his skin instead. Why _was_ he resisting? Surely this was what he had been waiting so long for… to possess Fang.  
>This time, as Fang leaned forwards to kiss him again, Hope caught her off-guard by deepening the touch, forcing their heads even closer together until Fang gasped in surprise, suddenly opening her mouth to Hope's inexperienced tongue's caress. Feeling the pleasure from running his tongue over hers, Hope suppressed a moan of pleasure and he knew that Fang was resisting too.<p>

Taking advantage of Fang's temporary misbalance, Hope flipped her onto her back, causing her to take a sudden breath in surprise. Hope crushed his mouth onto Fang's, pushing down so hard he started to feel lightheaded with pressure. While Fang was distracted, Hope took his opportunity to purposely graze himself against her opening, she gasped in surprise at the sudden touch and automatically bucked her hips up into his, grazing onto him again, drawing an animalistic growl from him.

"Hope…"  
>"Yes Fang?" Hope asked innocently.<br>"Please…" He knew what she wanted and he wanted it too. Taking one look at her and then winking, Hope slid cleanly inside of her. He felt no resistance and her insides were so damn tight. Hope was threatened by the urge to ravage her senseless but held back just enough to know that sweet torture seemed to be the way to push every single one of Fang's buttons. She was the type to be obeyed or damned if you didn't. And Hope wanted every single shred of her retribution. Every. Single. Shred.

Moving slowly, Hope pulled out of Fang, accidentally slipping all of the way out. She groaned in disapproval. Trying to quickly cover his mistake, Hope pushed all the way into her fully, making her moan but with appreciation. Being more careful, Hope continued his devilish onslaught, his movements slow and precise; the complete opposite of the way he really wanted to fuck her.  
>Looking up from his work, Hope saw the carnal beast behind Fang's normally wise eyes. She rolled him in one movement, no warning and him not slipping out of him in the process. Now, Fang held the reigns and it seemed that's the way she liked it, riding him so hard and fast he was sure she'd been practising. It seemed she was working herself up with all her little moans and gasps. That and the way her body constricted around him. It was all Hope could do not to focus on the pleasure his own body was demanding of his attention. He knew that if he did, he would surely orgasm and he wanted her to satisfy herself before he even thought about being anything more than a body for her to take her sexual frustration out on.<p>

It seemed his wish came true, Fang's body clenched unbearably around him, her moans sweet and sweat coating every one of her muscles. As Hope felt a liquid pooling around where their bodies met, Hope let his own juices release inside of her, filling her with his seed.

Fang looked down at Hope, the beast behind her eyes had turned to a furious beast. She slapped him. "How dare you?" Hope stopped, wondering what she meant. Fang stood, brushing off her limbs.  
>"Wh-What's wrong?"<br>"How dare you do that inside of me! Couldn't you have warned me. I don't wanna get damn pregnant!" Hope was stunned, completely unable to move. "Do that again and you'll be getting a butt whipping!" She seemed serious though Hope didn't know whether to take her that way or not. Was she just playing still? Able to coax his limbs out of lethargy for long enough, Hope scrambled to put his clothes back on, as he pulled his top back over his head, he saw Fang depart the tent, not saying another word.  
>Scratching his head, Hope wondered what he had really just done.<p> 


	2. A New Dawn

**Yes, everyone. I know it has been a while and I do intend to re-visit chapter 1 but I promised CloudRed that this would be out this weekend… it just so happened I had a few hours to myself earlier and decided to do this while I had the inspiration. Sorry for making you all wait but here you are… the aftermath of Hope and Fang's big night ;)**

Crushed By Doubt

A New Dawn

"Good morning, Hope!" The ever vibrant Vanille called out to him as he finally managed to drag himself out of his tent. After the night he'd had, his mind was in a constant state of disarray and slight worry that Fang hadn't returned at all.

"Morning Vanille." He barely managed to mutter over the volume of his thoughts. She stopped cooking on the fire to look at him, obviously concerned.

"Are you not feeling well? Do you want to go back to bed?" He didn't even have time to open his mouth before her eyes slid to the side of his face. "Hope, what happened to your cheek?" Hope's hand instantly flew to the still red, warm and stinging skin of his face.

"Uh…nothing. Just hit it on something in the night." He gulped and sat down; looking away and hoping Vanille would soon go back to her work and ignore him. But there was something that he wanted to ask first. "Where is everyone else?"

"Out hunting. A behemoth wandered into the camp and Lightning, Snow and Fang chased after it." At the mention of Fang, Hope almost flinched but caught himself just in time.

"What about Sazh?"

"The frocobo wanted to visit the other chocobos so he should be back soon I think." She giggled. "Oh well! More food for us!" She proceeded to hum a strange Pulsian song as Hope submitted to staring at the sky.

What had happened last night had undeniably made it the best night in his life so far. There was only one thing about it that bothered him – Fang. Why did she slap him? She'd been in control so surely she had more choice than he had over what happened. It was a mystery that Hope sought to resolve as soon as possible. As soon as they began walking again, he would fall into pace with her and talk this messy business through properly. She wasn't an unforgiving or unreasonable person so surely the minor conflict could be resolved quickly and painlessly. He did care for her, after all.

"Fang!" Vanille's high-pitched voice broke Hope away from his reverie and back into the real world. Indeed, Fang was approaching, quickly flanked by Snow and Lightning. The latter was frowning- her normally beautiful features tightened into a look of pure disgust. Snow was bounding happily back, oblivious to Lightning's disdain. Then, there was Fang who walked confidently, her eyes focussed on Vanille and avoiding Hope's at all costs.

"Vanille." She replied with her usual smirk. "How's breakfast coming along?" Vanille bounced up and flung her arms around Fang's neck who merely patted her on the back affectionately.

"Amazingly. Did you bring anything back for us?" The younger Pulsian woman asked excitedly.

"Yep, some meat and claws." Lightning sunk to the ground beside Hope and breathed in deeply. Was something on her mind? Was the ever stoic Lightning Farron actually worried and concerned by something other than how sharp her weapon was?

Fang sat down on the other side of the fire, perfectly opposite Hope and her seductive gaze almost daring him to say something about the night before. Hope felt his face starting to heat as he openly stared back, a staring contest on physical and emotional levels.

"You seen Sazh, Vanille?" Snow asked, uncharacteristically collapsing heavily onto a fallen log.

"Nope, not yet!" Vanille smiled, pouring the breakfast of soup into their individual bows and handing them out along with a spoon. "Eat up, everyone!" Just as Hope took up his spoon and bent his neck to bring it closer to his bowl, he felt something tug slightly on his shirt. Ignoring it and dismissing it as a light tug of some force or creature or even Lightning straightening his clothes, Hope bent again only to be tugged upon again with more force, resulting in his breakfast spilling all over his trousers.

"Hope, what the hell is this?" Lightning asked angrily, tugging his shirt down further for everyone to see. Laid upon his neck was a bright red love-bite surrounded by clear teeth indentations. Resisting the urge to swear, Hope pulled his shirt back into place and felt his face heat incredibly. Hope looked to see Lightning glaring angrily at him, her eyes clouded over with pure fury. Next was Snow's gobsmacked expression, him blinking quickly and rubbing his eyes as if not trusting them to perceive the truth. Standing behind Snow was Sazh, whose mouth was open impossibly widely. He had frozen on the spot and seemed to be attempting to speak. Vanille's shocked eyes displayed her true innocence – they were open wider with shock but she doubtlessly didn't understand the entire significance of what she had seen.

Then, finally, was Fang's expression. Her earlier toying and playful gazes had turned into a hard stare of anger and betrayal, her eyes boring deep into his as if trying to find his soul. Lightning was the first to recover and speak.

"Hope, who made that?"

"Uh…" Before he had chance to think up a dismissive answer, Lightning had stood and rounded on Vanille and Fang.

"Which one of you two whores did it?" Hope couldn't believe his ears. Why was Lightning talking this way? Was she… jealous? "Tell me now or there'll be hell to pay!"

"Whoa, whoa sis!" Don't you think you're overreacting a little bit?" Snow asked, standing up to confront the angry Farron. Despite his burly weight, Lightning managed to flip Snow onto his ass in one easy movement.

"Don't call me 'sis'!" She yelled at him before turning back to the two Pulsian women. Vanille looked mortified but Fang just maintained her look of pure antagonism. Before things could escalate any further, Hope stood in front of Lightning, defending the two women. Lightning's angry eyes turned on him.

"Whoa, Light. Please calm down. There's no need to start a fight. Sit back down."

"No, Hope. You're still a minor and whoever did this took advantage of you!" Hope heard someone moving to stand behind him.

"So you're saying that whoever did this is a paedophile? That's rich, Lightning. You're the one that has no sexual desires at all. Just because you're chaste doesn't mean that **we** need to be." Lightning and Fang were obviously glaring at each other over his shoulder.

"Do I take it that I found the culprit?" Lightning's voice was emotionless – hinting even greater danger lay in store for Hope and especially for Fang.

"So what if you did? It's the kid's business, not yours. Maybe if you weren't so frigid, you'd be able to see the fun side."

"Fun side? **Fun side**?" Lightning flinched with repulsion as she repeated herself. "Where's the fun in forcing a minor to have sex with you? It's just sick, Fang and I expected better from you!" Lightning shot one last disgusted look at them before she turned and stalked away, drawing her weapon and ready to kill something. Hope felt a hand on the back of his shirt and someone pulling him backwards. Barely managing to keep himself from stumbling, it was all Hope could do to keep up with the infuriated Pulsian woman.

-x

**Lightning's P.O.V.**

How could he? How could Hope do this to her? To betray her in the most intimate of ways. After all she had done for him. The thought sickened her and another thing – with **Fang**! Slicing through another cactuar, Lightning bit back the need to scream.

Hope was _her _charge, _her responsibility. She_ would be blamed for this. _She_ would bear the responsibility for what had happened. What she had _let_ happened. But there was something more. Not only did her logic and head tell her that this si wrong but her heart joined in with the sentiments. What did her heart have to do with it? Lightning stopped walking and allowed her thoughts to catch back up with her.

She felt something when she thought about Hope and Fang together – she felt… pain. But why pain? He wasn't hurt. Confused, Lightning pondered over the new emotion coursing through her veins. She couldn't decide upon this new emotion and what it meant. She didn't know what to think or feel.

-x

**Fang and Hope's P.O.V.**

"What the hell were you thinking?" She landed as soon as everyone was out of ear-shot. She whirled around to face him, her face a mask of pure fury.

"What? It's not as if I did it on purpose." Hope replied, scared by Fang's anger.

"Why didn't you cure them then?" She demanded, her tone angry. No, furious.

"I… I didn't know that I could. Why would you make the marks if you were worried that someone might see?" His claim was valid but he know Fang's anger was too great to even see reason.

"Because I thought you'd have enough sense to even make sure that they were covered up!" Her hand flew to his shoulder and squeezed until he gasped in pain.

"Fang!" He cried out.

"That's two mistakes that you've made, Sunshine. A third and I won't forgive you." She released his arm and walked away in exactly the opposite direction that Lightning had gone.

Resisting anger and desperation, Hope started to walk back to camp before realising that he couldn't face the shame and walked exactly in the middle of Lightning and Fang's paths. There wasn't anything shameful about what they had done last night – was there? They hadn't done anything that isn't done by everyone at least once in their life – right? Right, so… why this feeling? Why this guilt? Why this goddamned situation? The union of two bodies in pursuit of either pleasure or recreation was nothing to be ashamed of – everyone did it. **Everyone**! … Everyone? Hope stopped his walk, thinking about Lightning's stoic nature. Would she have…? The only people she had let close to her were Serah and Hope himself – no one else. Ever. Did that mean that Lightning hadn't…No! He shouldn't be thinking about such things, should he? Well… why not? Fang hadn't claimed him and he was perfectly entitled to do as he pleased.

Feeling a cocky smile slide its way onto his lips, Hope turned in the direction Lightning had left and walked confidently, cocky in his intentions and confident with his smile.

**Ooooh, what's going to happen next chapter then? I know this was meant to be a one-shot but I decided to add a bit more because of how short it was. So this is my apology to you lot :) So, what do you think should happen in the next chapter? Lemme know!  
>Peace,<strong>

**Rie x  
><strong>


	3. Confrontation

**Alright guys I'm so so SO sorry for not updating recently, I have really been busy with school (who thought ALevels would be so tough? :O) but I'm back (at least for now) with this new chapter, another reason for my long absence is that I've been writing a Charlie Bone FF which I'll upload when it's done and everything else is more organised :) thanks for your patience**

**Note: … marks while in quotations are the bits that Fang can't hear.**

Crushed By Doubt

Confrontation

"Light!" Hope ran forwards, hoping to make his mentor stop before she got too far away from the main group. "Light! Stop!" The stoic woman froze, turned and fixed him with a hard stare that would have made any lesser man back down instantly.

"What do you want, Hope?" She turned away so that he couldn't see her face. Anyone else would have mistaken this for indifference but Hope knew Lightning better than that – he knew that she was really hurting inside. The only question was 'why'.

"A-are you okay?" He panted and wheezed, bending double to brace his hands on his knees, he'd never run that desperately before.

"That's a stupid question, Hope." He could have sworn that he heard her voice waver just slightly. "But the main worry is you." She turned to face him again and her expression truly did show her worry for him. "Are **you** okay, Hope?"

"I'm fine." He stood upright, ready to make his stand and take control of the situation like a man should. "I know that you all think that this is so hard on me because I'm 'so young' but you don't need to. I have grown up a lot, so I can make my own mistakes and take responsibility for them." Lightning's eyes narrowed and for a second, Hope was sure that she was going to hit him.

"Is this what you want, Hope?" He nodded. "Is… Fang what you want?" Hope nodded again and was surprised by the flash of hurt in Lightning's eyes that she wasn't quick enough to hide. "I see. I shall leave this matter to you then, but I am always here if you should ever need me, Hope."

"Thank you, Light." She forced a smile and began to walk away. Hope could tell that she was still unhappy and so stopped her again. "Light!"

"Yes, Hope?"

"Have you ever… had sex before?" He was startled by his own question but his response was nothing compared to Lightning's. She physically stiffened and froze in place.

"…"

"Please answer the question, I just want to know." He could just imagine her face heating with embarrassment at such a personal question.

"Ugh…" _Please answer me, Light. I don't know __**why**__ I want to know if anyone has touched you like __**that**__ before but I do._ "…n-no. I haven't." Hope felt his apprehension grow.

"Why not?"

"Hope…" She sighed, clearly completely uncomfortable with answering his questions but he **had** to know.

"Why not? You're strong, smart and sexy!" She froze again. "Light, we should find someone for you! Someone to love you and treat you how you deserve!" Hope's eyes shined with enthusiasm but Lightning's were bordered by tears which caused Hope to pause. Why was **Lightning Farron** on the verge of tears? With the pain visible on her face, it was clear that had it been anyone else in this situation with her, she would have decked them and run off by now.

"No, Hope. Just no. Please leave me alone for a while." It was only when Lightning moved away that Hope realised how close they had been standing – he could see the amazing colour of her eyes, her individual eyelashes and he had been close enough to smell her natural floral aroma. He watched her retreating back until he was startled from his reverie.

"Hope!" Fang called and he turned to see her marching angrily towards him.

-x **Fang's P.O.V.**

She had doubled back upon herself, pumped and ready to go for another round with Solider Girl and clearly lay absolute claim to Hope when she tumbled to the ground and fell behind a small hill. Cursing with every breath of her strong Pulsian accent and lungs, she crawled the rest of the way up the hill and beheld a sight she wished that she had missed. Hope was calling Lightning's name and had just managed to stop her. Focusing her honed senses, she could easily hear their conversation.

"Yes, Hope?" Lightning turned back to look at her former charge.

"Have you ever… had sex before?" Why was Hope asking Lightning such a question? Surely he wasn't hitting on her? That bastard would lose his manhood if it were true.

"Please answer the question, I just want to know." Oh Lightning would be **loving** this. That little bitch would find herself impaled on Fang's spear and dangling from a large Pulsian cliff.

"Ugh…" Was that little whore playing shy with **Fang's** Hope? "…n-no. I haven't." Hope felt his apprehension grow.

"Why not?" Stop encouraging her, Hope! Do you not know that she wants you all to herself? Are you really that thick?

"Hope…" Hope walked closer, whether consciously or subconsciously wasn't obvious but the fact that he was now standing **far** too close to Lightning for comfort was and Fang could feel the seeds of jealousy flourishing in her chest.

"Why not? You're strong, smart and sexy!" Fang's body was officially paralysed, what **was** he doing? She'd skin him alive for this. He could regret making the decision to cross her again. He'd forever live in the pain resulting from his actions and so he should. "Light, we should… love you and treat you how you deserve!" Hope looked too enthusiastic and the pair was slowly edging further and further away and out of Fang's range of hearing.

"No, Hope. Just no. Please leave me alone for a while." Lightning moved away and Fang's mind was reeling with what could fill in the blanks of what she hadn't been able to hear. Had Hope offered himself to Lightning? Were they conspiring against her? Now, Fang was torn between running after Lightning and giving her a mouthful or facing Hope and beating him to a pulp. Then again, why choose? If she was quick enough then she would be able to do both. Coaxing her limbs out of their lethargy, Fang stood and prepared to beat her 'lover' as much as she pleased.

"Hope!"

-x** Hope's P.O.V.**

"What's wrong, Fang?" He asked innocently, genuinely unaware of what had enraged her so much. Surely she wasn't still upset about that morning?

"You bloody well know what!" She lunged forward and round-house punched him. Falling gracelessly to the floor, Hope clutched his cheek and look at Fan's expression. She was glaring at him – a clear death-stare.

"Fang, what did I do?"

"I know I never said that we were 'together' or whatever but that doesn't mean that you can flirt and offer yourself to any other women who come knocking!" Her eyes were beginning to change colour with the intensity of her rage. "Don't even think about talking to me for the next two weeks and if you think that you're still sharing a tent with me – you're damn well mistaken!" She stormed off in the direction that Lightning had left and Hope considered chasing after the two women but with the amount of pain that his cheek, head and back were supplying he knew that he would be incapable of defending Lightning either physically or verbally. Besides, Fang might take it the wrong way and Lightning was strong enough to look after herself. Hope was tired, beaten and hungry and needed to rest and eat before he could properly heal himself.

Hope trudged back into the camp, his eyes downcast and his expression forlorn.

"Hope! What happened to you?" Snow asked, his eyes widening at the bruise and cut on the younger male's cheek.

"Hope! Let me help you with that!" Vanille jumped forwards and started to pump healing spells into him, even curing his love bites that he had left neglected.

"What happened to you?" Sazh asked.

"Fang hit me for no reason…" Vanille paused.

"Fang always has a reason to do something like that. So… Fang is mad with you?" Hope nodded. Obviously, Vanille! "Hmph, then I'm mad with you too!" She stalked away and Hope was forced to finish the healing himself as Snow asked questions (which Hope answered with stony silence) and Sazh muttered 'lovers' tiff' over and over.


	4. Dominance and Disaster

A/N: Right, I know that I've been gone for ages and I can't say anything other than that I'm really, really, really sorry. My A-Levels have near-enough taken up my entire life and I'm barely getting any time to sit down let alone write for you guys which is why I know that this chapter is going to be really lame, I wrote it today as a sorry for taking so long between chapters but my life really is that hectic and I know that I can't excuse myself for that. I can say that I'll try and update more regularly but I can't promise anything, even if I am on Easter Break, I still have a lot of work to go through.

Anyways, enough rambling, this is the new chapter. WARNING: contains slight sexual activity and bad language. Please note that Hope doesn't really have these aggressive tendancies and he is definitely OOC here.

Peace,

Rie x

* * *

><p><span>Crushed By Doubt<span>

4 – Dominance and Disaster

It was almost an hour until Lightning returned to the camp and another two on top until Fang appeared over the horizon and just because Hope had let the previous night's transgressions slip, the entire group had been unable to progress towards Orphan and added another day to their already tight-scheduled journey. Of course, nobody spoke of it like that but Hope knew that they were definitely thinking it. Hope spoke to nobody – preferring to keep himself alone. Besides, the division of the camp was all his fault, right? Entertaining himself with social punishment lasted until night fell and it was decided that Hope would share a tent with Sazh that night.

After an early retirement to bed, Sazh started talking to Hope about strategies but the younger male just nodded in response, not really taking in what he was hearing. It continued like that until Sazh finally fell asleep leaving Hope alone and staring at the ceiling of the tent, unable to sleep and unable to forgive himself for doing something to make Fang hate him after all that time he had spent wanting her. An idea popped into his head. Fang was currently alone in her tent and Hope would be damned if he let her go and be mad at him this easily. Moving slowly and stealthily, Hope began to exit the tent, ready to tell Sazh that he was only going to the toilet.

Luck was on Hope's side as he managed to successfully leave the tent to find that whoever was on watch duty wasn't outside. Smirking at his luck, Hope began to move towards the tent that he knew Fang would be inside of.

-x **Fang's P.O.V**

Fang had just finished her watch and had begun to relax in her tent when she heard the unmistakeable sound of heavy footfalls heading her way. Lightning was on watch right now and she'd be circling the perimeter, not walking directly through the camp, especially as she wanted to be as far away from Fang at the moment as possible. That meant that either someone was planning on attacking her or Hope was coming to talk to her. Clearly not in the mood for Hope after her day, Fang hoped that it was an attack and retrieved her spear ready for battle.

Lying down and faking sleep, Fang patiently waited for the footsteps to draw closer until the swish of the tent's opening moving signalled the arrival of Fang's unwanted guest. Moving as quickly as her battle-hardened body would allow, Fang swung her leg around, bringing it into contact with the back of the intruder's knee and rolled away from where they would hit the floor. Realising that the intruder was, in fact, Hope, Fang felt any guilt wash away as she stood at her full height and looked down at the younger boy.

"What do you want?" She snarled, her heckles raised and ready to hurl endless abuse at the Cocoonian boy.

"I came to talk to you. Why did you have to get violent?" He demanded, sitting up and rubbing his newly injured leg.

"I don't want you here. Therefore, you are an intruder in my tent which gives me every right to fight back against you."

"I don't even know what I did wrong, though Fang. There was no reason for you to say and do what you did."

"You think I'm a fool, you man-whore?" Fang demanded, her voice raising in volume and ire.

"What are you talking about? Why am I a 'man-whore'? All I ever did was desire and take you, you crazy bitch!" Hope stood, his arms crossed defensively.

"That's not what it looked like to me so stop lying and get out of my tent before I THROW you out."

"Try it." Hope hardened his stance so that it wouldn't be as easy for Fang to bowl him over. Rushing at him, Fang was very surprised at the ease she had in knocking Hope straight onto his back, unfortunately landing on top of him due to momentum and his hand on her wrist. "Can't get enough of me, 'eh, Fang?" He smirked as she realised that she was straddling his hips. Slapping his hand away from her wrist, Fang tried to stand, only to find one of Hope's hands on her hip pulling her back down until she could feel the unmistakeable swelling of his male anatomy. Scrunching her nose in disgust, Fang moved to slap him across the face but he caught her wrist once again – his eyes darkening in desire at her desperate attempts to get away from him.

"Let me go you pathetic excuse for a man!" She growled in frustration and loathing.

"No." He replied simply as Fang narrowed her eyes even further. "Did you know that you're so hot when you're fighting back, Fang?" His sultry voice chilled her to the core but heated her lower stomach at the same time.

"I said 'let go of me'! I don't care if you want me, I warned you and you pushed your luck, it's as simple as that!" Hope growled at Fang's wiggling attempt to get away from him and she actually felt him grow even harder underneath her, stopping her wiggling and resisting the urge to grind against him. Why, oh, why did she HAVE to be angry with him right now? Remembering the night before sent shots of pure lust to Fang's womanhood and she wanted nothing more than another go.

Feeling the world moving around, Fang was surprised to find herself on her back with Hope in between her legs pressing hard against her. When he began to grind against her, Fang forced herself to remember her anger at him and brought her hand up to slap him firmly. At this, Hope just growled and pinned her arms above her head, leaving her mostly defenceless to his whims.

"I'll tell you one last time to leave, Hope." She threatened; slightly scared by the force with which Hope was pursuing what he wanted – her.

"And I'll tell you one last time, you're sexy when you're angry and I want you so I'm going to take you, understood?" When Fang refused to reply, Hope leant down and caught her mouth in a kiss that was anything but gentle. He was pressed hard against her and his tongue poked through the opening of her mouth, forcing his way into her less willing mouth.

As his tongue stabbed into her mouth, Fang felt Hope's hands dipping down to her skirt and underneath to rub circles on her clit. Fighting back the growing moan in her throat, Fang tried to ignore how good he felt pressed against her centre and the damp material that he was massaging into her. She may be able to fight back and say no to him but she couldn't stop her body from reacting to his touch.

"I know you want this, Fang, almost as much as I do so stop fighting." Where had the painfully shy kid gone? He was replaced by this lustful man, for he could certainly not be called a kid anymore. Fang forced herself to remain immobile and to not kiss back.

Suddenly, Hope's mouth left hers to lick, kiss and bite her jaw line. It took every inch of Fang's fortitude to stay completely still. Hope openly moaned while tasting her creamy skin.

"Give in." He groaned; his voice husky and dripping with need and desire. Fang suddenly felt Hope's hand moving to slip his finger to caress her slit delicately before the long digit slipped inside of her, parting her lips and forcing her to admit him inside he dripping heat. "Your mouth might be reluctant but the rest of you certainly isn't. Let me make you feel good, you can yell at me all you want later."

For some reason, Fang's body ceased its resistance and Hope must have felt the muscles in her body laxing.

"Good girl." In a flash of movement and whispering fabric, Fang found herself completely unclothed as Hope's eyes hungrily gorged on the sight of her skin. "Damn, you're beautiful." He complimented before stripping himself and settling back in between her legs, his throbbing length brushing against the lips of her dewy flower.

Once again, his lips dipped to capture her lips but this time, Fang allowed herself to give in and kiss him back and moaned at long last as she felt Hope's fingers parting her ready for him and in a slight shift of movement, he was sliding inside of her, forcing her to drown under his weight and need. Finally, being effectively full silenced the gnawing of carnal need in Fang's body.

Gripping Hope's shoulder blades with her nails, Fang dug them into his skin, creating crescent shaped marks that would certainly mark him for a few days at least. Hearing him growl at the feeling, Fang allowed herself to drag the nails down his back as he slowly began his desperate thrusting into her body, seeking their releases after such a tense and weary day. Hope's thrusts were frantic and needy, clinging onto her hips as he ravaged her lower body.

-x **Lightning's P.O.V**

It was the noises that drew her closer – the pure animalistic sounds that truly made her believe that some unknown wild animal had infiltrated their camp. Now, as she cautiously approached the area that echoed the noises, she realised that they were actually originated from a tent, and it wasn't just any tent – it was Fang's. Fighting the bile that rose in her throat, Lightning slowed her footsteps so they were completely silent. When she was finally close enough to hear every movement made inside the tent, Lightning stood shock still as she heard the unmistakeable sounds of rhythmatic grunting and pleasured mewls.

"F-Fang!" A voice that could only belong to Hope sounded, leaving no doubt as to what was going on inside the tent or who was doing it. Fighting her fury and pain, it was all that Lightning could do to stand shock still and not do something drastic which would no doubt cause an even larger rift between the two sides of this affair. Turning quickly away, Lightning was shocked to find herself face-to-face with Sazh. Ordinarily, nobody would be able to miss her notice by she had been so engrossed in Fang's tent that her skill had dropped.

"C'mon, I think it's time we had a talk." Sazh said softly, taking a reluctant Lightning by the arm and dragging her away.


	5. Crystallisation

A/N: Hey guys! I'm going to make this the end chapter. I know that it's short and I really loathe myself for that, plus it's a pretty crappy ending in my opinion but after this chapter, I'm going to take some time off this story and then come back, edit and add a few extra chapters to it. That's where I want YOUR help, if there's a certain scene or idea that you think I can use that fits in with the storyline, let me know and we'll talk about where I could add it. Thank you everyone for continuing to read the story until the end, even if I'm not particularly satisfied with the story, it's missing SOMETHING and if you think you know what that is, please tell me! Thank you everyone for your reviews, favourites and alerts. Once again, thank you CloudRed1988 for the story idea. See you on my next weird story adventure. If you like OlderHopexLightning pairings, then please check out my story Indomitable Will if you haven't already.

Peace,

Rie x

Crushed By Doubt

5 – Crystallisation

Lightning found herself sitting on Hope's makeshift bed whilst Sazh crouched on his, openly watching her.

"What do you want?" She demanded, recovering from her earlier shock and glaring at the older man.

"How are you feeling, Solider Girl?"

"None of your damn business." Lightning had finally managed to pull her defensive walls back up, hiding all of her emotions that were rapidly spiralling out of control.

"I think it is, we're all in this together." He paused to sigh gently. "You like the kid, don't you?"

"No. I simply don't like the idea of Fang taking advantage of his youth."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. It's difficult to watch someone who you have helped to mature make such foolish decisions at a young age. It's not guaranteed that we'll all make it out of this mess, particularly with the Ragnarok threat so they could just be setting themselves up for a world of pain. I don't wanna have to pick up the pieces of their spectacular mess." Lightning huffed. Her having any type of romantic feelings - for her charge no less - was entirely preposterous!

"Listen girl. I know you don't wanna accept what they're doing and we all know it's wrong but we might not have long left in this world, they're simply trying to make the most of whatever time we have left. Wouldn't you want to feel alive just once more?"

Lightning didn't like the way that he was looking knowingly at her and certainly didn't appreciate the poorly veiled meaning of his words.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, old man. I have no urges of the sort and would appreciate it if you kept the details of everyone's s-sex lives away from me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to patrolling before something kills us." Not allowing Sazh time to say a word more, Lightning left the tent, cursing herself for stuttering while saying the s-word. She wasn't some adolescent girl, she was a woman and would act as such!

She couldn't let this beat her, no way. Like always, Lightning was going to fight for her stoicism. She truly didn't feel anything like THAT for the kid, that'd be completely hypocritical and mean. No. She'd simply have to cut off all emotional ties to Hope until he really needed her and get on with her Focus – bury herself in work just like she did every other time that she opened up to someone and they betrayed her. She could move on. She always did.

-x **After the defeat of Orphan, Hope's P.O.V**

_They were drifting through the sky – the gravity of the world no longer affecting their bodies. Hope reached out to take Fang's arm but she drifted away towards Vanille, leaving Hope clinging onto Sazh for dear life. Hope was forced to watch in pain as his lover moved further and further away from him, completely unable to help her to save Cocoon from the Fall._

The Crystal Dream ended and Hope fell to the ground, completely defeated. His eyes raised to the sky, looking at Cocoon's crystallised form suspended in the sky thanks to Fang and Vanille's crystallisation. The memories came back in a flash of pain and desperation. Fang was gone. He'd never see her again. The pain was too much and Hope felt his body shaking until someone took his elbow and forced him to stand up.

Meeting Lightning's concerned eyes, Hope froze and looked away. Ever since he and Fang had made up again, Lightning had avoided them like the plague and killed anything that dared to cross her path. Evidently, the guilt and pain had been eating away at her and she was more than happy to take it out on anything and everything that she could.

When he was standing again, Lightning looked away and saw Serah and Dajh running towards them, Instantly, Hope felt completely alone. Snow, Lightning and Serah had each other, Sazh had Dajh and even Fang had Vanille inside the crystal. He was all alone and it was his own fault. Biting his lip and looking away, Hope couldn't help but to wonder how different his life would have been if he hadn't chosen Fang over Lightning. Where would they be now? How would he feel now?

Feeling a presence behind him, Hope turned to see Sazh with Dajh on his shoulders, both looking up at Cocoon's crystal shell.

"They aren't really gone, you know, kid. I bet we'll see them again someday. Just you wait. We'll all be just fine and you know that you'll always have a place with us, kid. Never forget that." Hope just nodded and walked slightly closer to the crystals, not surprised to find Lightning still by his side, no matter how little he deserved her presence after all he'd put her through.

"They're gone, aren't they?" He asked.

"Hey." She wrapped her arm around his shoulder, the single comforting action from the most stoic woman in the universe managed to comfort him a little.

"I guess they meant for this to be goodbye. Then again, we've changed our fates before." They were interrupted by Serah running to hug Lightning. Hope zoned out of their conversation once again. Hope allowed himself a bittersweet smile. He'd miss his Pulsian lover, but their ordeal was over now. Finally, everything would be okay.


End file.
